


Claiming The Omega

by JeonginsAussieAccent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonginsAussieAccent/pseuds/JeonginsAussieAccent
Summary: What is Hinata Shoyou to do when he is transferred to a new class that is filled with seven Alphas? Seven Alphas who, at the first moment they saw him, wanted to claim him? Though he does befriend Kenma who may or may not have his own plans to take the Omega for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the doujinshi Sayonara Koibito, Mata Kite Tomodachi. This will be similar but of course not exactly the same. And I'm sorry if I didn't get their personalities right ;;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou is transferred to a new class with seven Alpha's.

"Hello! My name is Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you all." When the class saw Hinata's bright smile, and the collar around his neck, two thoughts ran through the students' mind.

_I have to claim him._

_I have to impregnate him._

 The teacher welcomed Hinata then told him to sit next to Kozume Kenma. Hearing his name, the said student raised his hand so Hinata could see him. After sitting down the teacher started his lesson. During the lessn, he two glanced at each other and smiled.

All throughout the lesson Kenma kept glancing to his right at Hinata but turned away when he was caught. And everytime, Kenma's eyes were drawn to Hinata's neck. The leather collar made it obvious to everyone in the classroom that the new orange haired student was an Omega.

Figuring he should stop looking at the new student, Kenma directed his attention to his notes. A warm feeling, along with a sweet scent, suddenly went over Kenma's body and he shivered. His pants began to tighten uncomfortably which made him quietly groan in pain.

 _Oh crap.. not right now! Calm down.._ Inhale.  _Calm down.._ Exhale.

Kenma continued until he felt calm enough and his body cooled. When he finally returned to normal the bell rang signaling the end of class. Kenma had just laid his down when the teacher called on him ro run an errand.

As soon as Kenma left Hinata felt someone approach his fesk. Deciding to ignore it at the moment,  he took his lunch out and set it on the desk. Only when someone grabbed his hands did he look up. Hinata almost fell out of his chair when he noticed how tall the person was.

"U-um? Can I help you?" Hinata asked as he tried to pull his hands away. The giant grinned at him and pulled him out of his seat. 

"My name is Lev! Haiba Lev! I can feel that our souls are connected and um.. I think you might be my mate."

A blush crossed Hinata's face as he opened his mouth.

*~KK~*

"Thanks Kenma. You can go back to class now." Kenma nodded and bowed, leaving the teacher. On his way back he saw two younger Beta female students, their names not coming to him. He didn't pay much attention to what they were saying until a certain part of their conversation.

"I heard that Haiba senpai was going to ask about being mates." One girl said to her friend.

"What? He's asking someone so soon??" The other girl exclaimed in shock. "Do you know who he was going to ask?"

The first student nodded, "I hear that it's going to be the new student in the Alpha class." At the look of confusion on her friend's face she elaborated.

"You know.. The Omega."

Kenma stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard that.

 _Lev is going to ask Hinata to be his mate? I can't..let.._ Shaking his head Kenma continued to the classroom. He didn't notice his hands were balled into fists, or that his steps were a little quicker. So

He just slid the door open and stepped inside when he heard Lev confess, along with two other students. Seeing Hinata blush and open his mouth made Kenma's heart beat faster in worry.

"Oh, um, I.see? That's very flattering but.." Hinata pulled his hands away, a small smile on his face. "I've heard that many times before. But, I'm not your mate." That was also directed towards the other two, Kuroo Tetsuro and Sugawara Koushi. Sawamura Daichi elbowed Koushi in his side with a disapproving expression.

Kenma sighed in relief, the feeling of worry leaving him. He heard Lev ask Hinata to think about his confession but Kenma knew that Hinata wasn't going to change his mind.

 Soon the last class ended and everyone was rushing to get home. Hinata gathered his school supplies and left the school, not expecting Kenma to walk next to him.

"Oh, hey, which way are you going?" Kenma asked the slightly shorter boy. When Hinata replied, they found that they take the same way home. Kenma suggested that he walk Hinata home.

"Sure, I don't mind. I would actually like to get to know you better." The bright smile almost made Kenma fall over but he smiled back. No good in making a fool out of himself.

★~KHHK~★

The two students were on their way home and Hinata was telling Kenma a memory of his old school days.

"There were a lot of Alphas who declared their "love"f or me. Some even asked to marry me." Hinata shook his head with a small grin. "Can you believe it started when I was in second grade?"

"But my friends, who were a mix of Alpha's and Omega''s, would scare them off." At Kenma's look of shock, Hinata laughed, the sound seeming so beautiful to him.

"It''s hard to imagine I know. But my friends didn't care how they were ranked, their sense of protection is why I'm not off married to someone." Kenma grinned at that. Knowing Hinata's friends kept him safe made him happy.

It wasn't that much longer until the two arrived at Hinata's home. Kenma figured he should ask one more question.

"The ones who confessed to you, they aren't ones to play like that. You didn't feel anything from them?"

Hinata shook his head with a grin, "No I didn't. They weren't the one, I should know who it is when I meet them." There was a few moments of silence before he continued, "At least that's whar I imagined anyway."

"It isn't like that now?" Kenma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Another shake of Hinata's head, "I used to believe but now.." His hand wandered to the collar around his neck. "This basically screams omega doesn't it? And to be forced to wear it.."

"People believe that if they are true mates then whatever they do will be forgiven." Hinata dropped his hand from the collar in a tight fist but slowly relaxed his hand.

"So, the people who confessed to me aren't bad people right?"

"They aren't bad."

Hinata nodded then checked the time. Looking back at Kenma, he rubbed the nape of his neck. "So, i guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" Kenma nodded and waved before going to his own home.

The day ended with Shouyou being bombarded with questions by his little sister, Natsu.

Kenma though, was bombarded with images of Hinata. Images that would make for an uncomfortable morning. He didn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopw yoi enjoyed the first chapter ^^. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
